1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopically adjustable pipe, and more particularly to a telescopically adjustable pipe for a gardening tool, such as a pair of long-arm pruning shears or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional telescopically adjustable pipe for a gardening tool, such as a pair of long-arm pruning shears or the like, comprises an outer tube and an inner tube retractably mounted in the outer tube. However, the inner tube is clamped in the outer tube by friction between the inner tube is fitted in the outer tube, so that the inner tube is not positioned in the outer tube closely and easily slips from the outer, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in operation of the conventional telescopically adjustable pipe.